1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to ophthalmic segment glasses useful in the fabrication of fused bifocal and trifocal lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
High index ophthalmic segment glasses generally have been fabricated from barium silicates, lead silicates and barium lead silicates. Conventional ophthalmic segment glasses when incorporated into fused multifocal lenses are not significantly strengthened by a chemical ion exchange process. Therefore, when a fused multifocal lens is subjected to a chemical ion exchange process in order to strengthen said lens, the base crown glass to which the segment glass is fused is suitably strengthened while the fused portion of the multifocal lens remains weak. Impact on the segment portion of the lens can result in breakage of the multifocal lens.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,560, there is disclosed a barium-lead-silicate segment glass having a bronze-smole color. There is no indication that the segment can be strengthened by ion exchange or otherwise. Flint glasses (high index) are not recommended for ion exchange (Chemtempering Today, Corning Glass Works (1974) page 7).